


Worlds from beyond

by orphan_account



Category: Moominvalley
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This work is not finished!! I just don’t know how many chapters this will take ^^’It may not be the most original idea, but I still wanted to write it (my English isn’t the best so I’m sorry in advance)





	1. Untold plans

He laid nearly restless on his bed. 

“On the first break of dawn is when we start moving. Pack only what you need. I’ll be by your window when you wake up”

Where could they be going? Moomintroll rolled over into his side to stare at the dark sky, a cool breeze slipped into his room. He could hear Moominmamma turn off her light in the room below, followed by a few shuffling sounds before the house was completely still again. He got up silently and pulled out a bag from under the bed. Only what you need. There was a blanket already inside the bag along with two small daggers, one bigger then the other. 

Moomintroll looked around his room to see what else he should pack. A few sheets of paper were flat on the floor next to a small pencil. He took a page and quickly scribbled,

“Snufkin and I will be heading off into an adventure. We may not return for a while but do not worry, the adventure will not be dangerous.  
See you again soon, Moomintroll”

The paper was placed on the night stand under a framed photo so it won’t fly off. Moomintroll continued to search his room for things he could pack. He took the lamp from his stand and placed it next to the bag. After a bit of searching he had a compass, some bandages, and matches if ever needed. If the duo really were to leave at dawn, Moomintroll would have to sleep as much as he could as to not wake up dreary.


	2. Starting off strong

Soft whistling woke the Moomintroll from his slumber. He would’ve been mad if he didn’t remember what he was set out to do at dawn. The window swung open softly and out he began to climb, down the ladder. The sun was just out so the air around them was still fresh- but it wouldn’t be long until it was warm like every other day. 

Snufkin was looking down. He shifted his boots in the grass, exposing the earth beneath him until two white and fluffy feet popped into his sight.

“Ah,” he said a bit startled, now looking up at Moomin, “Are you ready?” Moomintroll nodded. 

They began to walk towards the sun, “You didn’t tell me where we’re going Snufkin,” Moomintroll spoke. It was meant more as a comment then a suggestion for an answer, and Snufkin had caught on to his tone. The two walked through the dewey grass and soon found a patted down trail of dirt. Snufkin had been talking about a time where he almost broke a bone in his hand for trying to save his fishing rod. He talked for quite some while as they ventured deeper into the forest. 

After sometime of silence between them, Moomintroll finally spoke up, “How much more are we walking for?”

“Why?” Snufkin looked up from the ground, “Are you tired?”

“Not much, but we’ve been walking for a long time and I’m getting a bit hungry,” Moomin slowed his pace to a stop. “I have minnows and a good bunch of berries if you’d like,” the Mumrik said in a subtle cheerful tone. He placed his backpack on the ground and took out a bag filled with loganberries. Moomin hesitated a little before grabbing a few himself. 

“I think we should rest a bit here,” Snufkin suggested “Once we’re all rested up, we can walk until dusk and hopefully have found a river by then,” he sat crisscrossed in the soft grass. Moomintroll laid down and took in the scenery around him; a soft breeze swept past them as Snufkin played a song on his harmonica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind remarks and I hope you like this next one! We’re moving forwards slowly ;)


	3. Just a little awkward

“Hey, wake up-” Snufkin patted Moomintroll’s head softly. “You could’ve told me you were tired, you know. I would’ve been fine with taking a rest,” he said sweetly. Moomintroll sat up and chuckled, “Well I didn’t mean to fall asleep like that. But it’s nice and warm and the breeze is cool... or maybe I’m just not used to waking up as early as I did.” 

Snufkin laughed, “Well you’re awake now. Might I offer you some minnows? I cooked them while you slept.” 

“Yes, of course!” Moomintroll smiled. He stat up to see some minnows cooking on a stick around a fire. Snufkin took two -one for himself and another for Moomin- and sat down next to him. “How long was I sleeping for?” Moomintroll looked at the sky. 

“For a good while, I’d give it maybe 30 minutes,” Snufkin said calmly. “You seemed like you were having a good rest.” 

“Oh I was! I didn’t dream anything but it was nice to rest for a while. Sorry I slept through your song,” his ears fell low. Snufkin looked over and saw Moomin’s eyes were wide as he took another bite of the minnow. “Aww don’t be sad.”

Moomin turned to him sheepishly. “You did seem tired and was hoping I could lull you sleep with my songs. Don’t apologize for anything,” Snufkin gave Moomin a soft smile. His ears remained down and began to appear pink as he looked back at his minnow. “Thanks,” he said just over a whisper, his tail even began to hit the floor awkwardly. 

Moomintroll brought his tail next to his legs as he finished eating his food. The thumping he made with it had stopped, but there seemed to be some coming from elsewhere. His ears shot back up and listened in. The sound was coming from his right side, where Snufkin sat nibbling on his own fish. His boots seemed to be firm and hands busy holding onto the stick. 

‘If it’s not Snufkin, then who is it?’ He asked himself. Moomin followed the sound to a small jumping lump of fluff behind Snufkin. 

“What are you looking at?” Snufkin turned around, shifting his whole body in the process. Just as he faced in the direction of the sound, the fluff had scattered off directly behind Snufkin again. Moomin’s eyes chased it, “There’s some sort of small fluffy creature behind you.”

“What?” Snufkin turned only his head this time to look for said creature. He gasped slightly and laughed, “Well I’ll be darned.” He proceeded to laugh, hiding his face with his hat down to the point where you could only see his mouth. 

“Well? Do you know what it is?” Moomintroll leaned in curiously. He saw past the pine tree green hat to see two flushed cheeks and a pair of tightly shut eyes. The thumping noise started up again, this time tightly in Moomin’s chest. He sat back with pink ears and a softly wagging tail. 

After a bit of laughter between the both of them (Moomin was mostly laughing at himself for his behavior, but he could resist laughing with the Mumrik), the fluff flew onto Snufkin’s lap. It seemed to have a string attached to it and most certainly had small twigs and leaves stuck in its fur. “Moomintroll,” Snufkin finally spoke. 

“This is my tail,” he laughed a little again.


	4. Aftershock

Moomintroll was at a total loss for words. He has known Snufkin for so long -years upon years- and until now learned that he had a tail. 

It was about the same length as his own. The fur at the end was untamed and tangled with dirt, sticks, and bits of leaves. Moomin held the end of the tail in his hands, “You’ve had a tail this entire time?” Snufkin met eyes with him, the coffee brown tone in his eyes matched the color of the tail-with the lighter tones brought out towards the very tip. The tail almost seemed darker, or was the sun just shining in his eye?

“Yes, although I don’t like having people know about it,” the Mumrik looked to his side awkwardly. “How come?”

“I’m not sure... I never really had a use for it, so I put it away in one of my pants pockets. It’s not a good idea to leave it there for long periods of time. After a day of almost sitting on it, it gets pretty sore.”

Moomintroll was grooming the fur with his hand, picking out pebbles and leaves when found. He smiled to himself, “I like it.” Snufkin flinched in response, completely unsure on how to respond. His face flushed pink again and tipped his hat forwards, “T-thanks.” Moomintroll hummed, blissfully unaware of what was going on in front of him. Snufkin shifted his torso slightly to grab his minnow. “You’re going to finish yours right?” Moomin nodded. 

 

Soon, they packed their things back up and looked around. “Should I keep my tail out like yours?” Snufkin asked shyly. “Yes! I really like it,” Moomintroll smiled at him. 

“Then it’s set,” he breathed in deeply before facing forwards. “I say it’s best for us to walk until we come across a river. The food in my backpack won’t last very long.” 

“I hope we find a spot with a clear view of the sky, I’d love to stare at the stars for a while,” Moomintroll walked in front of Snufkin excitedly. He laughed, “Yes I hope so too. Let’s focus on the river first my friend.” 

They both stood still and listened to the sounds around them. A soft breeze hummed by them, the chirps from birds were softly echoed and muffled at the same time- almost silenced by the leaves. Moomin turned his head slowly, “I think I heard a splash in that direction...”

“So it wasn’t just me,” Snufkin mumbled, walking towards the splash. His tail was low to the ground, just barely above the ground. Moomintroll followed a bit after, occasionally looking down at Snufkin’s chocolate brown tail and smiled to himself. The crunch of his boots began to speed up until he was full on sprinting in the direction of the sound. Both of them nearly tripped over bushes and uprooted tree roots now and again. Soon enough, right before their eyes was a pearl blue river sparkling in the sun. 

“Well color me pink!” Snufkin shouted excitedly. Moomintroll caught up, “Y-you were kind of pink earlier,” he said out of breath. 

“What was that?”

“Ah- nothing.”

Snufkin sighed with his hands on his hips. As quickly as he stopped, he sat down and proceeded to take out two cups. One of the cups was submerged in water and brought back up to then surface, filled to the brim with river water. Moomintroll watched him chug the water down. Snufkin tilted his head back too far with each gulp, causing water to spill onto his clothing. Moomin laughed and sat by him, “I think you might want to slow down.” 

They laughed for a while, taking turns trying to make the other laugh and spit out water. “I think we should start walking again,” Snufkin put away the cups, “Well, we found a river. Now all we have to do is follow it upwards until we find what we’re looking for.” 

Moomintroll’s eats shot up, “What will we find?” 

“Hmmm....” Snufkin has started walking, “I’m not sure how to describe it, so I won’t.” He smiled lightly. Moomintroll pursed his lips impatiently. 

“Do you know how long it’ll be until we find it Snufkin?” 

“Oh, we have quite a way until we find it.”

“Well I hope we don’t run out of things to talk about until then.”


	5. Admiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to someone 💕

“Don’t make me laugh!” Snufkin said through a smile. He puckered his lips a couple of times between giggles, “Stop!” 

Moomintroll burst into laughter next to him, holding onto a tree to stay up right. Snufkin sighed at him, “Listen I’m just as surprised as you are! It’ll go away once it’s dry- stop laughing!” He patted down a line of drool on his clothing. “That’s the last time I’ll be whistling,” Snufkin pouted. 

Still laughing, Moomintroll looked up to the sky. Hues of orange and yellow neatly painted the sky, bright pink clouds contrasted the darker tone of the green leaves. He stood there against the tree to continue admiring the scenery above him. It all felt like a soft piano melody, the chirping birds like bells and the river water sounded like a quiet harp. What a beauty it is to be outside. 

Snufkin smiled subtly and spoke gently, “Beautiful isn’t it? If we keep walking, we can find a clearing to watch the stars when night rolls around.” Moomintroll didn’t move. If this is how sunsets and sunrises are, what could nighttime bring? Clusters of stars dancing in the night, purple and blue softly glowing on a black canvas. The coolness of the night air and the river next to them lulling them to sleep- what more could anyone wish for?

Moomintroll finally looked down from his thoughts to the almost pastel colored grass. Patches of it were flattened where they walked, spots of exposed earth didn’t seem to contrast it but instead made the grass seem more vibrant and lively. He met his wide eyes with Snufkin’s. While his own were filled with wonder and admiration, the Mumrik’s were painted with a balance of reckless adventures and a gentle person at heart for what he loves. Such a beautiful sight to see in his green-brown eyes. 

“Let’s keep going,” Moomin spoke at last. Snufkin smiled genuinely as his tail swung back and forth, “And if we don’t find a good view, on the clouds we sleep tonight.” 

“With the way the trees are growing, there’s bound to be clearing soon,” he got off the tree root he had been standing on. 

“You’re right, I’m sure we’ll find one before we’re out of light,” Snufkin took his harmonica out from his pocket and brushed off the lint before playing. The melody matched the magical atmosphere of the forest and sky. 

After a good while of walking, Moomintroll could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He’d been debating whether to speak or not. He took a deep breath and looked up, “Snufkin?”

“Yes, what is it?” 

He could feel his heart in his throat. 

“Uh-“ his tongue stopped cooperating, “I w-wanted to...” his tail began wagging faster. 

His head was all thudding, chest about to break, spit it out - say it!

“I- uh I think... that I’m-“ he groaned and took a deep breath. 

 

“I like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this, thanks. You didn’t have to click on my dumb little story but you did 💕


End file.
